A Hero
by Samwise the Strong
Summary: My Merry story from scribeoz.com with Beta-ing by SilverMoonLady. Merry is taken from his home in the Shire by servants of Sauron, but doesn't know what it's about. The quest is now his!
1. Chapter 1

Story Downloaded from Open Scrolls Archive )  
  
Title: A Hero (#676)  
Author: SamwiseTheStrong Chapters: 3  
  
Archive: Open Scrolls Archive Category: Alternate Universe (AU)  
Description: A Merry Torture fic. Merry is just a hobbit. Why would anybody want him? Why would they kidnap him from his home in the shire? The quest is now his. This is his story. Chapters 1 & 2 now revised. Thank you to my wonderful beta, Silver Moon Lady.  
Published: 06 Mar 2004 Updated: 23 Jun 2004 Warnings: None thus far.  
Type: Action/adventure Characters: Merry, Aragorn, Gandalf  
  
Chapter 1 - The Begining  
  
Men very seldom thought of Halflings, for what were they but silly little people who lived somewhere in the Northlands of Middle Earth? What use could men have for such insignificant people who were neither powerful nor interesting, and seemed to be of such little use to anyone?  
  
However It was not just any halfling that was being sought, but one by the name Of Meriadoc Brandybuck.  
  
It was that name that had brought Teylor from the Southlands of Harad to this place in the North. He was instructed by his master, Souron to find this halfling and bring him. He had been hideing on the edge of a place called Buckland for two days watching the goings on, and asking some of these little people about who this Halfling was.  
  
He scared them ooff, more often then not, but when he did get one to stay and chat, he got a great deal of information out of them. The halfling, or Hobbbit as they like to call themselves, in question was the only son of Saradoc Brandybuck, who was the master of Brandy Hall. Teylor also learned that the young Hobbit was a bit of a renegade, and spent a lot of time with his cousins, which he had many of.  
  
Teylor had yet to see the young halfling himself, but he had little time. He had to get out of this land before the Rangers, gardians of this land, found that he was here. He was a warrior, and could kill them all, if he chose, but better not to make trouble, he thought. He would wait til night, and then he would take the halfling...  
  
Special thanks to Silver Moon Lady for the exelent beta-ing!! Luv you much!  
Chapter 2 - That Night  
  
Merry had spent a most enjoyable day with his two favorite cousins, Frodo and Pippin, at their favorite place, The Green Dragon. In all truth, Merry wasn't much of a drinker; he was the one who had to take Pippin home at the end of the day and explain the young Tooks state to his father, Paladin. They sang and danced, and flirted with all the pretty hobbit girls. Altogether a fabulous day.  
  
There was just one comment made by Ted Sandyman that momentarily slowed him down.  
  
"There's one of the big folk that's been lookin for ya, Merry. Better watch yerself."  
  
Merry paid him no mind, and continued with his activities.  
  
Sure enough, by the time that they were headed back to the great Smails, Pippin was indeed in quite a state. Merry had to practically carry him to the door. After explaining to Paladin what they had been doing, Merry decided it was time to go before Paladin became angry with him as well, and decided to yell at him. He hated it when he got in trouble for Pippin's misadventures. He had a long walk back to Brandy Hall, and most of it would be in the dark, he thought. Better to get off as soon as possible.  
  
Teylor waited in the dark by the roadside. A sneaky looking halfling had told him that the hobbit he sought would be coming soon. This was good. If he could just grab the halfling off the roadside, it would be so much easier than trying to get into their home.  
  
He waited. All of the other halflings had gone in for the night, there would be no one to witness it.  
  
Then he heard feet, halfling feet, coming down the roadway. He looked down the western raod, and there he was. The halflig he had seen before. The one that he needed for his master. This would be easy. The halfling was almost to him.  
  
Merry jumped as he heard someone on the roadside say with a heavy accent, "What is the time, do you think?"  
  
Standing just off the road was a man, just like Sandyman had said. Merry paniced, not having seen a man before, and now remembering what Sandyman had said. He ran. He ran as fast as he could down the roadway, yelling for help as he went. He heard booted feet following him, and then suddenly, he was lifted up.  
  
Merry kicked and struggled with all his might, but he could not get out of this grasp that now held him. Suddenly he was hit on the head, and knew no more.  
  
The halfling had been warned. Teylor saw lamps coming on in some of the nearby houses. They could not stop him. He had what he wanted. He put the unconscious hobbit under his arm, and ran into the darkness.  
Chapter 3 - Coming Together  
  
Merry awoke to a feeling of being quite stiff all over. It was no suprise since he was laying facedown in the dirt. Anythought that last nights events had been imagined quickly fled: His hands were tied, as were his feet. There was no possible way this could be a dream.  
  
He turned his head a little, since laying on the ground with ones nose in the dirt was not the most comfortable position in the world. There was nothing to see in the small camp. Someone had been there since a small fire was burning nearby, but they hhad gone and he was alone there in the small clearing.  
  
He thought again about the warning he had gootten from Ted Sandyman, but could think of no reason why a big person would want to kidnap him. Was this stranger after money? Hobbit's didn't very often deal with ransoms, and money really had very little importance to them. "I wonder how much I'm worth to him?' thought Merry.  
  
Teylor then emerged from thhe nearby bushes. He had been attempting to hunt, but had had no luck. He laid down the bow he carried by his small bag and then went to check on his prisoner. He was somewhat suprised to see that Merry was awake. The Halfling began to ask questions immediatly.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked the scowling hobbit. "What do you want?"  
  
Teylor just stared for a moment. Then he said, "I am Teylor of Harad. My master has ordered me to bring you to him."  
  
"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Merry said, rolling his eyes. "I might have come if you had just asked."  
  
"I think not," said Teylor who chuckled slightly in amusement.  
  
"Why not? Who is your master?"  
  
" Souron the Great is my master."  
  
Souron? Merry had heard this name before, and it was often said with a feeling of fear and dread. Hobbits had never had dealings with Souron, but his darkness loomed over the other peoples of the outside world.  
  
"What does Souron want with me?" Asked Merry apprehesibly.  
  
"You possess a power that he needs."  
  
"What power?"  
  
"The power to find that which is lost, and when he finds it, all people shall bow to him."  
  
Merry shook his head. "Listen, I don't have any such power. You must have made a mistake."  
  
"There has been NO mistake. You are the halfling I seek, and you shall help my lord find that which is lostor you shall suffer!"  
  
"Stop It!" Cried the paniced halfling. "I don't think you understand. I have NO power."  
  
"If my lord says you have the power, you do. Now you will be silent."  
  
"I will not," said Merry as he glared up at the man. "You will free me at once!"  
  
"You are brave for one so small, but that will not help you, I think. We go to Mordor where such behavior will not be tolerated."  
  
"I'm not going to Mordor, or anyplace else with you. I'm going home. Now let me go!"  
  
Teylor slapped the halfling hard across the face. Were all halflings so argumentative? He slapped him again, and Merry cried out this time, seeing as he was too shocked to do it thhe first time. Teylor slapped him once more.  
  
There was a rustling in the bushes. Bothh man and hobbbit looked over to where the sound had come from. A tall stranger had entered the clearing, and from the look on Teylors face, this wasn't a friend.  
  
"What are you doing to this halfling?" The man asked calmly.  
  
"I don't see how that's any of your business."  
  
"I'm prepared to make it my business. What crime has this halfling committed that you would treat him so cruelly?"  
  
"You will leave now," said Teylor. He pulled out his sword.  
  
"You could have just let the halfling go, but if it's a fight you want..." The stranger drew his own blade that glinted slightly in the firelight. The two men circled for a moment, just measuring each other up. Teyylor made thhe first move, lunging at the stranger, who easily avoided the blow, side stepped, and delivered a counter blow that cut halfway into Teylors gut and then sliced sideways. Merry screamed as the blood splashed in a streak across his face. The stranger watchhed as the last of life left Teylor.  
  
The man then went over to Merry, who was trying despratly to wipe the blood out of his eyes. The stranger untied Merry, and then used his sleave to wipe the hobbit's face. He smiled, his steely eyes glinting in the halflight.  
  
"It's alright, don't be afraid. I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. I am a friend."  
  
Hello people, and thanks for reading. Boy, I'd love a reveiw, but anyway, I'll tell ya what's up. Due to a possessed keyboard, some of thhe letters type double or don't type at all. Also thanks to Silver Moon Lady for the Beta work. Any mistakes from here on in are mine though, don't blame her for me not taking her suggestions and such.  
  
Luv,  
  
Ur Samwise ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Downloaded from Open Scrolls Archive ) on 30 Aug 2004 20:06 


	2. Chapter 2

A Hero

Chapter 4

"Are you alright?" Asked the man.

"I..." Merry couldn't answer, what was there to say? He had just seen a man being murdered, and he didn't know which to be more frightened of, the man who had been hitting him or the man that had killed the man who had been hitting him. He had said his name was Aragorn and that he was a friend, but Merry knew nothing about men so this man could very well be lying to him.

"Are you alright?" The voice came again. "I am sorry if I frightened you, but I couldn't just let that man beat you to death. I am not like him."

"I'm sorry," Merry said finally. "My knowledge of men is very limited, and to have the very first one that I have ever met kidnap me...Well, what can I say? It is a bit disturbing.

"I am sure it is." Said the man. "And who might you be?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck of the Shire. I am very pleased to meet you."

"Well Meriadoc Brandybuck..."

"Merry, Please sir."

"Okay Merry, what did that man want with you?" Asked Aragorn pointing at the corpse of Teylor.

"I don't exactly know," said the hobbit. "He said something about me having power."

"What kind of power?"

"I don't know. He said I could find something that was lost...You know something about this, don't you?"

Aragorn looked at the hobbit in surprise. "I....I don't know, but I know someone who might. Who did the man say he was working for?"

"Sauron....."

"Sauron? Are you sure?"

"yes."

"Then I can not return you to the Shire now anyway. There will be more of his servants looking for you, and I can't always be there to save you. Instead I suggest we go to Imladris, where Lord Elrond and the elves will look after you. Elrond may also know what it is Sauron is seeking. So you will come?"

"I really should be getting back! My family will be worried sick about me. They must know that I am alright."

"I can't just let you go back, and I can't stay there with you. I promise I will send a messenger to your family once we reach Rivendell, but you must come with me now. Please Merry, it is for your safety that I would ask."

"I am so scared, Aragorn. I have never been away from the Shire. Where are we now anyway?"

"We are a day and a half out of the Shire. Do you wish to continue the journey?"

Merry thought about this for a moment. If Aragorn were right and truthful, he would never be left alone. He had never been away from the Shire, let alone traveling with a man that he had just watched murder someone. The choice had to be made. This man had probably saved his life, and though he was not sure if he could trust him, Merry made the decision to travel to this Rivendell.

"I will go with you, Aragorn."

"Good. The road is three weeks long, so we had better start moving."

Merry and Aragorn left behind the clearing and the body of Teylor.

It had been a day and a half since Merry had last been seen, and Pippin was beyond hysterical. He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to Merry. He had gone to Merry's home the day after Merry had helped him to get home, and had found that Merry had not returned home that night at all. He thought perhaps Merry had just fallen over drunk in the bushes and was just sleeping it off, but when he didn't return that night, Pippin was really worried.

Now as evening was coming on to finish the second day, Frodo came riding up to Brandyhall to see just what was going on.

"Frodo? What are you doing here?" Asked Pippin.

"What do you think? Have they found him yet?"

"No, I've been here since yesterday, and he still hasn't come back. How did you know?"

"I was told by Ted Sandyman that something had happened to Merry. I've been riding since yesterday, and boy does my arse ever hurt."

"What are we going to do if something's happened to him?" Asked Pippin despondently.

"Well, we go after him. Are you up to it?"

"Yes...."

"Great! We start tomorrow."

Hello, and thanks for the reviews on the first chap. I know the first three chapters should be separate but that's just the way the document loaded, so I will go back and fix it eventually, but that'll take time I don't have right now. I will get back to it sometime, I promise you.

SamwiseTS


End file.
